chaoswalkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Viola Eade
Viola Eade '''is a settler on New World and is the main character along with Todd Hewitt. Since she is a girl, she has no Noise. She meets Todd and the two fall in love throughout the trilogy. In the series '''SPOILER AHEAD The Knife Of Never Letting Go In the first book, Viola is sent out on a scout ship for her convoy with her family. Sadly, as they were landing, there was an issue with the ship, and they crashed, and her parents, unfortunately, died. She camps using her firebox which was a gift to her from Bradley Trench, although she is later found by the preacher of Prentisstown, Aaron. He chases her and preaches crazily, which is how she discovers the Noise. She is found by Todd and Manchee in the swamp when he senses her silence, as she has no Noise of her own. She is the first female he has seen (excluding the women he saw when he was young, which he can't remember) and this leads to the two being forced to run away from Prentisstown. Viola refuses to talk to Todd until she uses her fir box to blow up a bridge in hopes to stop the mayor from catching them. After that, they find Hildly and Tam, who let them stay the night and bring them to Farbranch, a different settlement, where they learn that people from Prentisstown are not easily accepted, that the Noise is not a germ that kills women, and that the settlement called Haven might have a way for Viola to contact her ship. However, they leave Farbranch when the settlement is attacked by an army of Prentisstown men and they need to run. On the way to Haven, Viola is captured by Aaron. She is later rescued by Todd, but in the process, Aaron kills Manchee. When they are close to Haven, they have a final battle with Aaron, and Viola stabs him. On the final walk to Haven, she is shot by Davy Prentiss Jr. The Ask and the Answer: When she is first introduced in the second book, she has been separated from Todd and placed in a house of healing where Mistress Coyle has mended her wounds. She discovers that the mayor is now in power, that "Haven", is now "New Prentisstown", and that the women have been forced to stay inside for the time being. She also meets two apprentices, Maddy, a sweet good natured girl and Corinne, a short-tempered, terrific healer. Once she heals, Mistress Coyle trains her as an apprentice and employs her, but Viola still wants to escape and contact her ship. She convinces Maddy to help her sneak out and go to the communications tower, but they're caught and Maddy is shot by Mr. Hammar, and unfortunately dies. The mayor promises her she can see Todd the day after the funeral. During the wake, Mistress Coyle tells Viola how much she misses the ocean. The next day, Mistress Coyle and the rest of the mistresses are inexplicably missing, have been bombing empty buildings and calling themselves the Answer, and the mayor says he will no longer let Viola see Todd. However, that night, Todd sneaks out to see her, and she tells him about the ocean. He convinces her to sneak away with him to find the Answer, but they're caught. The next morning, Corinne helps Viola escape on her own to join the Answer before the mayor takes her. She tries to go to the communications tower on the way, but as she approaches, she is stopped by Mistress Coyle, and the tower is blown up. She takes Viola to the base of the Answer, which is actually far away from the ocean. There she meets Lee, who becomes a good friend, and later expresses his feelings for her. Mistress Lawson tricks her while the others go to New Prentisstown. Once they return, she helps heal the wounded. Viola later willingly brands herself with a metal band to sneak into the city and save Todd. They are close to escaping when the former mayor of the town betrays Todd and catches them sneaking away. He starts looking through Viola's bag, only to find to everyone's shock and horror, including Viola's, that Mistress Coyle had planted a bomb inside Viola's bag. It detonates, and Todd and Viola survive but are caught by the mayor and his men. Viola is tortured, and afterward, they escape together and fight the mayor. They prevail, but only after the mayor shoots Davy Prentiss Jr. They tie the mayor to a tree, and they notice a scout ship landing close to the city. Viola rides away on a horse to meet her comrades from the scout ship. Monster of Men: In the final book, she comes close to death, infected by the virus Mayor Prentiss placed in all the metal bands. She starts the Spackle war for Todd by launching a missile from the scout ship and realizes that she will kill for Todd, noting that it is a dangerous thing. She and Todd finally kiss towards the end of the novel, but she is left devastated when Todd is shot by 1017, after beating the mayor in a Noise battle, and ‘dies’. In the end, she reads Todd’s mother’s journal to him and waits for him to wake up. However, in the short story following 'Monsters of Men' ("Snowscape"), Viola reveals to Lee and Bradley that Todd has awoken. Gallery Since there are no detailed descriptions of Viola in the book, many fans have come up with pictures of what she might look like, such as: Chaos-walking-tom-holland-daisy-ridley-600x411.jpg Daisy Ridley as Viola.jpg VIOLAEADE.png|Viola Eade, ready for battle Chaos walking viola by leabharlann-d3k7cas.jpeg Viola eade by krzellem-d41r8bg.jpeg Tiola.png The_Answer.png Viola.jpg Viola loves snow.png Category:Characters Category:The Knife of Never Letting Go Category:The Ask and the Answer Category:Monsters of Men